


24 Hours in Gotham

by Panda14



Series: The Legends visit Gotham [1]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda14/pseuds/Panda14
Summary: The Legends are stuck in Gotham 2006 for 24 hours. What will Sara Lance do in this brief time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is certainly more focused on Sara/Kate but there's a small amount of Sara/Snart stuff in this one. I'm hoping to make this a 3 part series, one with the legends visiting 2006 and Sara meeting Kate (this one), then my next fic will take place in 2013 Sara and Kate will meet once more, the third fic ending with them encountering again in the future. Consider this part 1 of that series. I just really like the idea of Sara and Kate, I think they have a lot in common that they would enjoy about each other. Anyway, please enjoy!

**CRASH!**  
  
“Gideon what was that?” Rip Hunter yelled from his command station.  
  
“We are being attacked by another ship.” Gideon’s electronic voice rang out.  
  
“Chronos.” Rip furrowed his brow and looked out the window at the attacking vessel, it fired again at the waverider “Gideon where are we in the timeline? Can we jump somewhere to escape?” Rip asked as the ship shook from the blast.  
  
“The safest course would be to Gotham 2006” Gideon responded.  
  
“What’s going on?” Sara came into the main deck looking concerned.  
  
“Chronos is attacking. We need to jump to a safer time and get out of the temporal zone!” Rip exclaimed as he ran to his station “Gideon tell the team to hang onto something and launch us into 2006!”  
  
“Of course Captain Hunter.” She responded.  
  
“I hope this works.” Rip said as he strapped himself into the captains seat, Sara sat in the next seat closest to him.  
  
The Waverider made a loud whirling noise and shook violently as they abruptly veered through the temporal zone, launching themselves into Gotham 2006.  
  
Daylight broke through the windshield of the ship as they flew through the clear morning sky. Rip activated the camouflage and landed the ship in an empty park field.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Jax and Stein came rushing into the main deck to meet Sara and Rip.  
  
“We were being attacked by Chronos, I diverted our course so we could hide here until it’s safer.” Captain Hunter replied.  
  
“We don’t need to run and hide.” Snart came from the hall his freeze gun in hand, Ray following behind him.  
  
“I think it best that we stay here, we don’t need the attention right now.” Rip responded as Kendra was the last to join the gathering.  
  
Rip Hunter stood in front of his team of legends.  
  
Sara Lance, a former assassin and vigilante. Leonard Snart, a criminal who uses an ice gun to get what he wants. Jefferson Jackson (Jax) and Martin Stein, who could merge together to create the radioactive man Firestorm. Kendra Saunders the hawkgirl, and Ray Palmer a brilliant scientist who created and operated the ATOM suit. They were all gathered around him ready to hear their instructions.  
  
“Where are we?” Asked Kendra looking out the windshield  
  
“We are in Gotham City 2006, the current time is 11am.” Gideon’s voice chimed throughout the deck.  
  
“We need to keep a low profile, hopefully our sudden jump from the temporal zone allowed us to evade Chronos.” Rip said as he pulled up some information on a screen.  
  
“Yeah, thanks for the head’s up on that one.” Snart sneered “Who doesn’t love getting launched across a hallway?”  
  
“Better that than the whole ship being destroyed by Chronos Mr Snart.” Rip responded cooly.  
  
“Everyone is fine.” Sara cut in giving Snart a look then looking to Rip, “What do we do now?”  
  
“We have to wait a little while before re-entering the temporal zone.” Rip said  
  
“So does that mean we can leave the ship?” Jax asked a smile starting to form “in 2006 the Gotham Knights are one of the best baseball teams in the nation. I wouldn’t mind catching a game!”  
  
“Jefferson this is serious.” Stein said sternly.  
  
“I would be down for some baseball.” Kendra chimed in “I haven’t been to a game in a while.”  
  
Rip Hunter seemed frustrated “Now is not the time for-“  
  
“There is a game starting in a few hours.” Gideon’s voice interrupted him. Rip looked as if he could hit someone.  
  
“Well I don’t know about baseball, but I don’t want to be stuck here another minute.” Snart looked over to Sara, “Maybe we should find somewhere to lay low.”  
  
“There could be some logic in not staying with the ship” Stein said thoughtfully “If Chronos finds the waverider he at least won’t find us.”  
  
“I am not abandoning this ship.” Rip said sternly.  
  
“And I am not staying here like a sitting duck.” Snart retorted “Besides, I haven’t been to Gotham in ages!” He started to walk away.  
  
“We should go check out the game.” Jax looked to Kendra, she seemed equally excited and started to walk with him.  
  
“I’ll join you at the game, I love baseball!” Ray ran up behind them.  
  
As half the legends started to walk towards the loading door, Sara looked to Rip.  
  
“I don’t think it’ll hurt to let them wander, especially if we’re just going to sit here and wait anyway.” She tried to reason with him.  
  
“Well I obviously can’t control what anybody does around here.” Rip frowned “Let them sightsee all they want. But we will leave in exactly 24 hours.” Rip looked defeated, but tried to keep his cool.  
  
“I’ll be staying here with Captain Hunter.” Stein said, “I was halfway through my book anyway, maybe I’ll get some quiet with all of you out.” He headed towards the private quarters.  
  
“I’m going with Snart, because I don’t think he can be left on his own.” Sara said and she headed to catch up with the others at the loading door.  
  
Rip collapsed into his captain’s chair and let out a heavy sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. I know my writing isn't anything special, but it's a really nice way for me to express myself. So sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm happy to receive messages about edits.

“Rip says we will leave in 24 hours. So be sure to return to the ship before 11am tomorrow.” Sara cautioned her fellow team members as Jax pushed the button which opened the loading bay door.

The team walked down the ramp and onto the field.

“The stadium is this way.” Ray pointed in one direction

“Then I want to go that way.” Snart pointed in the opposite direction, he started walking away.

“Meet back here in 24 hours.” Sara warned again, then turned to follow Snart.

“Be careful.” Kendra said looking from Snart to Sara.

“We’ll be fine.” Sara assured her, “Have fun at the game!” she spun around and headed after Snart.

He was already about a hundred paces in front of her, and it was unclear where he was going.

Sara caught up to him “Where do you want to go?” She asked

“Somewhere I can get a drink.” Snart replied, then let out a sigh.

They continued walking in silence. Eventually coming off the field and onto a sidewalk, they started following the sidewalk towards some buildings.

“Do you miss him?” Sara asked after a while.

Snart made a snorting noise, but didn’t reply.

“It’s okay if you do. He was your friend.” She said softly.

“Friends don’t sell their friends out to time pirates.” He snapped in response. “He deserved what he got.” He looked straight ahead.

Sara continued to look at him a moment, but then diverted her attention to in front of her, they continued to walk in silence.

“Here we go.” Snart broke the silence as he looked forward “This place seems good enough.” He walked towards a bar with a sign out front that read “Soup of the Day: Whiskey”

They entered the bar, Sara headed for a booth while Snart aimed for the counter.

It was much darker inside than outside, all the windows had either been painted over or covered up. The interior was lit by a few dim lights and neon beer signs. The table Sara picked had several stains across it, and the booth seat had rips in the fabric.

Snart arrived at the table clutching two bottles of beer. He set them down and took a seat across from Sara. He reached out and took a bottle immediately putting it to his lips.

Sara cleared her throat and he looked at her, she lifted her bottle towards him “Another day.” she said.

He pulled the bottle from his face and clinked it against hers saying nothing, he then returned it to his lips.

Sara took a sip from the bottle, it was a standard light beer, easy enough to drink, she took a heartier swig.

“What do you want to do for our 24 hours of freedom?” She asked him, setting her bottle down.

He smiled, “I could stay here all day.”

She wasn’t anticipating that answer “What would you even do here all day?”

“The beer is cold, the room is dark, there’s a jutebox and a pool table. What more could I want, I’m practically home.” He smiled, it was nice to see him smile for once.

“Do you wanna play some pool?” She asked

“Loser buys the next round he said, getting up from the booth and heading towards the sticks lining the wall.

It was unclear how much time had passed while they played a few games. It was nice, they cracked a few jokes, drank beer, Snart seemed to be relaxing, and Sara was having a good time too. She had won best two out of three but Snart insisted on another round. After she beat him again they returned to the booth.

“Do you really want to stay here all day? It’s been a hours already.” She asked sipping the beer he had just brought over.

“What else is there to do?” He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“Well I haven’t seen much of Gotham before, I wouldn’t be opposed to checking it out.” She tried.

“You don’t have to stay with me. I don’t need a babysitter.” he set his bottle down, it was already half empty. It had been his fifth or sixth beer by then.

“I’m not your babysitter, I’m your friend.” She reached across the table towards his hands, he gripped his bottle and pulled away from her.

“I don’t have friends.” He said sharply. His mood seemed to have drastically changed since their game.

She sighed and reclined in her seat, reaching for her beer she took a few gulps and watched him finish his.

He got up from the booth and headed towards the bar again without a word.

Their relationship was complicated, Sara liked hanging out with Snart and Mick. She felt like she got along with them more than Ray or Stein, science wasn’t really her thing. But Snart and Mick were always up to something, they knew how to live. But ever since Snart took care of Mick after he betrayed them things weren’t the same. Snart wasn’t the same.  
Maybe she should just leave him alone, this isn’t exactly turning into a relaxing day. She had a feeling he really would stay here all day, and drinking in this dark bar wasn’t particularly interesting. She knew that the team should stay together, but she could go out on her own. Maybe he needs some alone time too. They’ve all been cooped up on the ship for a while.

He returned to the table with a new beer and a couple of shots.

“Here” he slid one of the shots over to her. “For my friend.”

“So I AM your friend now?” She chuckled.

He downed his shot and said nothing.

That was probably the most she was going to get out of him.

They sat in silence, Sara continued to sip on her beer till it was gone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out? Gotham could be cool?” She asked one more time.

“Fuck Gotham.” Was his only response as he took another hearty swig from his beer, “Are you going to drink that?” he eyed her untouched shot.

Sara looked at the shot glass, still full of what looked like rum. She made her decision.

Getting up from the booth she said “I’m going out.” she picked up the shot glass, “Stay here if you want.” she downed the liquid, setting the glass back on the table “But I want to see what makes Gotham so terrible for myself, and that doesn’t include hanging around here all day.”

He looked up at her, he seemed vaguely upset that she was leaving. But she didn’t care, she didn’t want to hang around his pity party all day.

“You can come with me, or you can stay here.” She challenged him.

He looked away from her and took another swig from his beer.

“Okay then. Be back at the ship by 11am tomorrow, I’ll see you then.” She turned around and headed for the door, she made a quick stop by the bar and ordered another round for him, then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify for anyone who doesn't know, Kate is not Batwoman yet, so she is living up her party girl lifestyle. The fun of this series is in the next fic we will meet her when she is Batwoman. Also I decided to go with one of her nicknames, it seems like something Kate would do pre-Batwoman, and I liked it. Again, thanks for reading!

Stepping out into the Gotham afternoon Sara tried to figure out where to go next. She noticed a subway line nearby and decided to take it into the city. Buying a ticket then walking through the turnstile she boarded a north bound train for the city center. She sat alone on the train and observed her fellow riders. A woman with a small boy and some bags of groceries, a sloppy man who seemed to be asleep or passed out a flask was poking out of his pocket, a few teenagers who were snickering in the corner, a woman who was talking on a flip phone, and an older couple who silently sat together holding hands. It was nice being back around regular people, even if it was 2006 it still felt more like home than the 80s where they had been spending most of their time.

Sara got off downtown and by then it was nearly 6 in the evening, the night was still young. She wanted to clear her head. She didn’t want to think about Snart, or Mick, Rip, Kendra, hell any of the team. She figured she’d get a bite to eat, and look up any good dance clubs, she wouldn’t mind a night out to dance away her frustrations. Plus maybe she could find a date, it had been a while.

She stopped by one of the few boutique stores still open and bought a sequin top with skinny black jeans. After that she grabbed a bite to eat at a diner, a burger with fries, she changed in the diner bathroom to her outfit for the night. She looked good and felt good, she was already forgetting about all this time travel drama. Feeling satisfied with herself, she hailed a taxi and headed towards the dance club she had been hearing about “The Sapphire”

When she arrived the place seemed more upscale than she thought it would be. But she didn’t mind, it was certainly nicer than a dark seedy bar. She saw there was a line to get in so she headed towards it. Suddenly somebody ran into her, as they collided Sara reached out to catch whoever she had run into. A striking red head was who she found in her arms. The woman had long wavy red hair, doll-like pale skin, and relaxed green eyes.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” The woman said as she stumbled to her feet “I din’t mean to run into you.” she slurred some of her words.

Sara watched as the woman stood straighter and adjusted her short black dress. She was a bit taller than Sara and seemed a little out of it, was she already drunk?

Looking down at Sara she said “You’re cute. Where are you going?” she had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Sara wasn’t sure how to interpret the woman, but decided to go with it. “I’m trying to have a good night, how about you?”

The redhead smiled, “Well darling, you better come with me.” She held out her hand “Call me Candy.”

“Is that a dancer name?” Sara asked raising an eyebrow while shaking Candy’s hand.

“Of course it’s not! It’s just a nickname. What should I call you?” She smiled

“Do you want my real name or a nickname?” Sara was hesitant.

“Cutie, I’ll call you whatever you want.” Candy took Sara’s hand and lead her towards the front door of the club.

“Good evening miss Kane.” The bouncer opened the door for them, “Just you and your friend tonight?”

“Yes, that’ll be all Sam. Thanks.” She smiled at the large man and started to lead Sara inside.

“Um, miss Kane.” Sam put out a hand to stop her, “You know the rules. No outside food or drink.” He glanced her up and down.

“Oh Sam, you always catch me!” Candy laughed reaching down her dress she pulled out a flask “One of these days I’ll sneak past you!” she handed the flask to the man still smiling.

Sara wondered to herself, What kind of girl arrives drunk and tries to sneak a flask into a club she doesn’t have to wait in line for? Who is this chick?

“I’ll hold onto it for you. Please, enjoy yourselves.” He waved them inside placing the flask into his jacket.

Candy’s mischievous smile returned “I wouldn’t judge if you had a few sips…” she winked at him “Thanks Sam!” She blew him a kiss as they headed inside, still holding Sara’s hand.

It was loud inside but tolerable a disco ball spun on the ceiling with a few soft lights against the walls. The dance floor was located in the middle of the room, with a 2nd level mezzanine surrounding it. There were people leaning on the railing looking down at the dancers, and some people drinking at tables up there. Candy guided Sara to the bar on the side, where she waved to the bartender.

“I forget, what was your name?” Candy turned to face Sara.

“It’s Sara, and thanks for getting me into this club. It’s got a cool vibe.”

“You’re very welcome Sara.” Candy smiled at her.

Just then the bartender placed down two glasses full of blue alcohol, Candy grabbed one and handed it to Sara.

“So do you want dance or what?” She asked, picking up her own glass and sipping on it.

“Yeah.” Sara replied “I really do.”

Candy continued to smile, taking a swig from her drink she got closer to Sara.

“Well then, finish your drink and let’s go.” She took a big gulp from her glass and set it down empty on the counter, the ice rattled around the glass.

Sara had barely even sipped hers, so she took a few heavy gulps from her glass and set it down next to Candy’s. The drink was very alcoholic but didn’t taste too bad, lots of sugar no doubt.

“And she can drink, careful Sara you’re getting cuter and cuter by the minute.” the mischievous smile was back, Candy inched even closer to Sara.

It was then that Sara realized this girl was flirting with her. It was also then that Sara really started to look Candy up and down. Her tight black dress snug on her muscular curves, her incredibly red hair such a contrast to her pale skin and those playful green eyes. Okay, she was definitely cute.

Sara decided it was time to show this Candy girl what she had. She grabbed Candy’s hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced together for several songs, keeping a fair distance from each other. A guy and his friend came over and asked if they wanted to dance, Sara wasn’t opposed but Candy told them off. As the men walked away Candy signaled that she was going back to the bar. Sara was enjoying the dancing so she nodded to Candy but stayed in place. Candy walked over to the bar while Sara continued to dance by herself. Soon another woman came and started dancing in Sara’s general vicinity. Sara eyed the girl, she was hot. The girl caught Sara checking her out and came closer.

“You wanna dance?” She said seductively.

Sara smiled and grabbed the woman by the hip, they moved their bodies back and forth together. The woman bent back and allowed Sara to dip her. When she looked towards the bar she saw Candy intensely watching them and gulping down another blue drink, but she didn’t look jealous, she looked thrilled.

Sara realized Candy was enjoying watching the two of them together. The woman she was dancing with was cute, but Sara knew she wanted the redhead more.

She danced closer to the new woman, almost grinding on her. The woman put her arms around Sara’s back and pulled her in. Their faces were incredibly close, their bodies moving together with the music. Sara had an easy time forgetting about Snart and Rip and the rest of the Legends.

As both Sara and the woman leaned in to kiss, someone interrupted them. It was Candy

“Do you mind if I cut in?” She smiled and grabbed Sara by the hand.

The other woman looked frustrated and glared between Sara and Candy, Sara shrugged her shoulders. Candy pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other woman left them.

Candy moved closer to Sara, with her arm still around Sara’s waist Candy ran her other hand down from Sara’s shoulder to rest at her chest. “That was hot.” she was still smiling, “Why don’t you dance like that with me?”

“I can if you want.” Sara said smiling back.

Sara felt Candy pull her closer, her wild red hair seemed to surround their faces, they kissed. Candy broke off the kiss and started to dance again, this time getting closer and grinding on Sara more. Sara noticed how the woman’s breath still tasted of the blue drink, she wondered how many drinks Candy had even had.

Candy seemed very uninhibited, did she have no discipline? Was she just a party girl? Good thing Sara’s only here for one night, she could use a release from someone so unrestrained like Candy.

After a few more songs, Candy signaled to go to the bar again. This time Sara joined.

As they approached the bar, the bartender already had drinks ready for them. This time it was a line of four shots. Candy handed one to Sara, they clicked their glasses together and downed the alcohol. It was tequila, Sara set down her glass and Candy handed her the next one. Good thing her training with the league of assassins and her time recently spent drinking with Snart and Rory kept her tolerance high, but she was starting to feel the affects anyway. She guzzled down the second shot and glanced over at Candy who was watching her intensely.

“What is is?” Sara asked

“I just think you’re hot, you know how to dance and you know how to drink.” Candy had a more flirtatious smile this time “What do you say about getting out of here?”

“Where should we go?’ Sara asked, already knowing the answer.

Candy leaned in and kissed Sara again, “How would you feel about coming back to my place?” Candy’s eyes were seductive now.

Sara smiled and nodded, Candy grabbed her hand and almost drug her out of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too great at writing (in general) haha no, but I'm not great at writing sexy/romantic stuff so though this chapter may get a little steamy that's the extent that I'll go to. I know smutty fics get more likes, but whatever. Thanks for enjoying!

“Miss Kane!” the bouncer called after Candy as she marched by him “Your belongings?” he held up the flask.

Candy was distracted hailing a cab so Sara took the flask from Sam, “Have a good night you two.” he winked at her.

Candy was holding the door open to a black towncar, “That’s a pretty fancy taxi” Sara joked as she got in.

Candy got in behind her and replied “Wait until you see my penthouse.”

“A penthouse, what are you some kind of heiress?” Sara laughed, but Candy looked serious for the first time all night, “Oh. I mean- it’s okay if you are.” Sara gave her an assuring smile and reached for her hand.

Candy snatched the flask from Sara’s hand and opened it. She took a gulp off it then handed it to Sara.

She took a swig, “Whoa, what is this stuff?” it tasted incredibly alcoholic but didn’t burn too badly.

“It’s some 100 proof rum.” Candy smiled taking the flask from Sara and enjoying another gulp. “C’mon, let’s get on the same level.” she handed the container back “you can finish that.” she said playfully.

Sara was definitely starting to feel the drinks add up now, but this was maybe her one night alone with a beautiful woman, without the Legends to worry about and she knew what she wanted to do. She held the flask to her lips and guzzled down a decent amount before closing the flask up again.

“That’s better.” Candy was watching her the whole time, she suddenly sat up and swung a leg around Sara, she leaned in and kissed Sara more passionately than before. They made out for a moment before they heard the driver telling Candy she needed to be wearing a seatbelt.

Candy let out a sigh, but smiled at Sara as she sat back down in her seat. She took Sara’s hand and they laced their fingers together. The rest of the car ride was mostly silent. Sara looked out the window at the city, the lights flashing by started to blur a bit, the alcohol was really starting to kick in. She relaxed in her seat and enjoyed the view.

The car eventually came to a stop and the driver opened the doors for them. Candy thanked him and made her way to the front of a large building, she fumbled with her keys. They entered the lobby and a receptionist waved “Good evening Miss Kane!” Candy waved back but didn’t reply, she headed towards the elevators. Sara followed, still holding Candy’s hand.

Once they were in the elevator, Candy put a key in a keyhole above the buttons, she twisted it and the elevator started going up. Candy then turned to Sara and pushed her against the wall, almost mashing her face into Sara’s they started making out intensely. Sara decided it was time to show this girl what she could do. She scooped Candy up, letting her legs wrap around her waist, as Candy giggled Sara slammed her against a different wall in the elevator. The kissing continued, Candy ran her hands through Sara’s hair and clutched to her shoulders. It was easy for Sara to hold up the other woman.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. They both giggled as Sara carried them across the threshold into a large suite there were huge windows overlooking the city and modern decorations and furniture. Candy loosened her grip around Sara and pointed down a hall. “That way please!” she giggled some more “No one has even carried me the whole way there, think you can do it?” Sara smiled and kissed Candy again starting to walk down the hall.

After only stumbling once they turned the corner and Sara noticed the bedroom, she continued to carry Candy over and dropped her on the bed. Her balance was a little off from the alcohol.

“I’m very impressed, let me reward you.” Candy grinned and sat up on the bed facing Sara who was still standing. She reached over and slid her hands underneath Sara’s top.

Sara smiled and stood near the edge of the bed, while the other woman fumbled with her shirt.

She pulled Sara’s shirt off, hands running along her back she started to kiss up her toned abdomen. Sara forgot how good it felt to have such strong kisses along her stomach. She let out a small moan as Candy’s lips started to trail down below her belly button, while her hands slid down and cupped Sara’s ass almost pulling her body into Candy’s face.

Before Candy got too low she abruptly stopped and sat up. “Un-zip me?” she asked turning her back to Sara. Sara’s cheeks were flushed from both the alcohol and from her lust.

As Sara unzipped the back of Candy’s dress she saw a large red nautical star tattoo between her shoulders. She thought about asking but decided she didn’t want to chit chat, she kissed Candy’s back as she helped her slide her dress off.  
Sara took a moment to admire the woman in front of her. Candy was left in a matching lacy black bra and panty combo, damn, she was hot. Sara herself was still in jeans and a bra. The room started to spin a little, guess the flask rum was kicking in.

Candy flopped back onto the bed, her hair falling across the sheets as she looked up at Sara. “C’mere” She bit her lip while watching Sara.

Sara eye’d the naked woman and jumped on the bed and crawled up to the red-headed beauty, they kissed again before Sara started to kiss down Candy’s neck, to her chest, her stomach, then lingered her kisses at the hip. Candy moaned and quivered as Sara pressed her kisses into the other woman’s pressure points. Sara took Candy’s underwear in her mouth and expertly moved her body down the woman’s legs and came up again successful in removing the lacy garment, still holding it in her teeth.

“You are so hot.” Candy said, pulling Sara in for more kisses including some tongue this time. As Candy pulled away from the kiss her mischievous grin spread across her face. “Show me what else you can do.”

Sara smiled, she knew exactly what to do. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Sara rolled over, and blinked a few times. She thought about keeping her eyes closed and going back to sleep before she remembered she needed to be back at the waverider by 11. What time was it? She sat up quickly, whoa, the room spun as her head throbbed. She blinked a few more times focusing her eyes.

Candy was laying next to her, her bare shoulders and back exposed, a clean white sheet draped across her lower torso and legs. Rays of sunlight were beaming in through the windows that overlooked Gotham. The naked red headed woman rolled over but did not wake.

Sara looked around and realized she too was naked, she started to remember parts of last night. She couldn’t see an alarm clock anywhere. Without waking Candy she slowly and quietly got up and out of the bed. Sara walked over to the large window and looked out across the city, she spotted a clocktower that read 10:22. Shoot! She needed to get on the other side of town fast. She looked back to Candy then at her clothes scattered across the floor. She started to get dressed as quietly as possible, smiling to herself as she recalled the memories of the previous night. Despite her rough headache, no doubt a consequence of the alcohol she consumed, she was moving pretty fast.

Once she was dressed she looked back at Candy, should she wake her? They had had such a great night together, but Sara knew she’d never see the woman again. Goodbye can be hard, and she didn’t have time. Sara knew first hand how much easier it was to just disappear. She walked to Candy’s side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. The woman groaned a little, but did not wake. Sara figured she’d let her sleep, she headed out the bedroom and towards the elevator door. She pushed what she thought was the right button and waited for a moment, once the doors slid open she stepped inside clicked the ground floor button.

Exiting the large building, Sara waved for a taxi and one pulled up next to her. Before getting in she looked up the tower at where she thought Candy’s flat was. She sighed and smiled again, she got into the car. The ride was silent, she tried to relax and looked out the window at the passing city.

At 10:45 the taxi arrived at the park where Rip had landed the waverider, Sara saw Jax and Stein standing out in the field. She paid the taxi driver and started walking towards them.

“Where have you been!” Stein almost shouted

Sara cringed at the loud noise, her head was still pounding.

“Are you okay?” Jax asked, noticing her wince.

“I’m fine, is everyone else here?” She asked?

“Oh I bet you are fine.” A smile spread across Jax’s face.

“What?” Sara turned to him.

“Nothing, it just seems like you had a good night, that’s all.” He kept smiling at her.

She looked at him confused, was it obvious? Probably.

“You’re the last to arrive, Rip said we could go once you got here.” Stein said flatly.

“Well, all aboard them.” Sara headed for the loading bay door. Walking up the ramp into the waverider she tried to head to her quarters to change before anyone else saw her.

“Long night miss Lance?” Rip Hunter came walking down the hallway, “Now that you’ve graced us with your presence, we can continue looking for Vandal Savage.” he stopped next to her. “Might I suggest you clean up a bit before joining the rest of us on the main deck?” giving Sara a wink.

Jax snorted from the hallway.

“Mr Jefferson, please assemble the team to the main deck!” Rip called out, Jax spun and headed down the hall.

Sara made her way to her quarters, after changing into more regular clothes she finally looked in a mirror. She had red lipstick stains across her neck and cheek, she laughed a little as she started to wipe the remnants of the previous night off. She noticed a few dark spots on her neck weren’t wiping away, had Candy seriously given her a hickey? She tried to remember all the events of the previous night, grinning wide she finished cleaning herself up and brushed her hair.

As she headed to the main deck she turned the corner and Snart was standing there.

“A little hair of the dog?” he asked revealing a flask in his hand.

She smiled and took a swig, she handed it back to him and he took a gulp as well.

“Where did you go?” He asked.

“I went out and had a good time. Gotham isn’t so bad after all.” She said. “Did you stay at that bar all night?”

He looked at her and seemed to be sizing her up. “Maybe I did.”

“Well good for you.” She said walking by him, “Thanks for the pick me up.”

He followed behind her the way to the main deck.

Ray and Kendra were chatting against a computer about the game, while Rip was looking over some charts.

“Are we all here?” Rip asked.

“I believe so.” Stein replied.

“Well everyone buckle up, we’re heading back to the temporal zone. Gideon-” Rip walked over to his station “set a course for Harmony Falls 1950”

“Of course Captain Hunter.” Gideon responded. The waverider started to make it’s usual whirling noises as it powered up.

“Everyone in your seats, I hope you enjoyed our brief pause, but it’s time to get back to work.” Rip sat down in his seat, everyone else sat in their chairs.

Sara looked over to Snart who was sitting next to her. He gave her a weak smile, she smiled back.

She leaned back in her seat, still thinking about the way Candy smelled she sighed as the waverider took off launching into the temporal zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. Please stay posted for my next fic in this series when the Legends return to Gotham in 2013!


End file.
